Crimson Tears
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: Draco Malfoy believed that he just woke up to get ready for his every day routine. Take a shower, get dressed, go down to breakfast..and leave for work. Until Hermione Granger calls him through his fireplace...
1. Prologue

**Crimson Tears**

**Prologue**

* * *

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Pansy Parkinson ran. Her breath was coming in short pants. Her lungs lacked the oxygen they needed, but that didn't stop her sprint to get away.

Her legs ached, muscles taut, and her sides were pinched with cramps. She cursed herself for being so out of shape, but then cleared her mind from such a petty though. _I have to find them. Warn them...The school is under attack!  
_

The night seemed to get darker. Nomore could she see what lay ahead of her. Grabbing at her side, she struggled for her wand. As she groped at her robe, the loop that held her wand broke and her wand fell to the ground. Blindly scraping to find it, she noticed a pale purple streak of light.

A curse was headed towards her. Panicking she ducked but was struck down upon her back. She could feel her blood rushing, pumping. Her veins pushed against her skin so strong, so fast as ifthey were to bust! Pansy could feel her eyes tearing. She looked up, in time to see a white figure standabove her.The face of her attacker was obscurred, but they seemed to have had aheavenly glow around them.

_Is it an angel?_ She quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. The magical aura surrounding them was too dark, too corrupted.

Wiping her eyes from the tears, she noticed that they felt thick upon her fingers. Looking down at her hand..she saw blood. Eyes wide, with terror she looked up at her captor, panicking she tried to move back, but she seemed to be frozen to the ground. _Someone help me! _

The attacker drew a dagger from their whiterobe.Unknown wordsfell upon Pansy's ears as the dagger glinted from the light. Sheilding hereyes from the bright shine she was vulnerable for thenext move of her captor.Letting out a scream full of agony, she felt an sharp pain upon her abdomen...the last thing she saw was red. _My crimson tears._


	2. Chapter 1

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter1**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to ms. Rowling and of the Harry Potter series. The style of how my story is written was also an idea based on the writing style of Dan Brown author of Deception Point, Angels and Demons, and The Da Vinci Code..

* * *

**AN: Thank you for your reviews.Sorry these are short chapters, I write them when bored and spacing out at school.And i have alot going on between getting things ready for prom...my bf's birthday..school..so it's kinda hectic, and i'll try to update as soon as i get a chapter done. Til then..hope you kinda like this! lol...**

Draco Malfoy stirred from his sleep slowy, lazily, still lost in his dreamy haze. Stretching out his arms he relunctantly pulled himself out of bed. His warm feet hit the cool, smooth marble of his chamber floor. His eyes opened with a start by the contact of cold to warm. Running long pallid, aristocratic fingers through his hair, he stood up.

He made his way to his bathroom, dropping his silk black, pajama pants to the floor. As he reached to grab a towel, the chiming of a clock rang out in his ears. He turned his head slightly at the peculiararity of the clock chiming after six o'clock. Then again, he didn't know the time, he assumed it to be a little past six, considering that is the time he gets up to get dressed and ready for the day every morning.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around his waste. He turned around fully to look at the clock that was situated upon his wall across the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped closer towards it to get a better look. _3 o'clock? What the bloody...Why am I awake?_

Releasing his towel from his waste, he grabbed his pants from the floor. Frustrated by his wake up at the ungodly hour, he strolled out of his chambers and down the hall towards the kitchens. On his way, he passed his study. A red orange light flickered from its confines through the open space between the bottom of the door and the floor.

He reached for the door handle, walking into the study cautiously. The flames from the fireplace made shadows dance upon the walls.

"Malfoy " He jumped at the call of his name.

"Malfoy...answer me, please!" The voice sounded urgent and desperate. It was feminine, light yet strong and clear. "Oh Merlin! Get me out of here!"

"Whose trying to come in?"

"Malfoy, you prat, you have to let me get through. It's Hermione Granger. Now, hurry!"

Draco walked to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of flon powder, he threw it into the flames, which, by contact of the substance, rapidly turned green, and Hermione clumsily fell through onto the study floor.

"Graceful, Granger, really that was." Hermione got up dusting off the soot from her robes. Draco walked over to the desk and leaned against it, arms and ankles crossed.

"Shut it, Malfoy, I didn't come here to bicker.."

"Why are you here?" Hermione looked up at him, and retrieved something from within her robes. Throwing it down onto the ground, smoke enveloped them both. Before they disappeared she stared him in the eyes intently.

"I need your help." They both fell through into darkness as the purple haze transported them from the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
